


The War against Silence

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Silence is the enemy, and can be almost deadly.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The War against Silence

Silence is the enemy. It brings with it lies and fear and a sense of dread that you can’t shake off. Silence is the enemy, and no other is as as effective at making you feel defenseless and weak. Which is how you currently felt, sat in a dimly lit room trying not to let the silence win this war.

It has only been a day, you’ve gone longer without a sound but something feels off, the air is too still and there is a sense of calm before the storm. You try not to think too much about why there is silence. If you do that you’ll only worry, and worry will make the silence ten times worse. So you think of anything other than _ that _, you think of happy memories and of friends and those you love. And it’s all good, until you think of the time you fell off the bed because he made you laugh so much, and how he apologised for it, a smirk on his face as he did. God you would give anything to see that smirk again. And like that, the tears start to fall. It’s too much, this silence, and you can’t breathe and you feel like you are drowning as all the little things he does to make you laugh and smile go through your head like a movie reel of the best bits of your time together. It hurts to breathe and you know that you need to get a grip but you can’t, you just can’t. He’s not here and the silence is killing you every second of no contact like another knife to your heart. There’s the sound of a voice talking, calling your name but it’s like you are underwater, the sounds muffled, and you can’t quite make out the words. Hands suddenly appear in front of you, and then you are being picked up, and carried away, bridal style. There’s warmth, and a steady heartbeat, and then nothing, as unconscious takes you.

Bruce had seen you have panic attacks in the past, the first when you had met the Hulk for the first time. What FRIDAY had alerted him to, was definitely not a panic attack, or not a standard panic attack for you anyways. Whatever it was, it had caused you to have a heart attack, and now you were in an induced sleep, in order to let your body recover. He knew that you hated any silence, so he sat with you, holding your hand as he read from a book. Silence was the enemy, one that almost killed you, but now there was Bruce, and silence would not win.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this comes from me having too much time to think, and me also venting my feelings. Not beta'ed as wrote this in 20 minutes in my phone. Feedback most appreciated.


End file.
